


It's Complicated

by 4Kennedy



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Rewrite, femslash100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has always been complicated between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabbletag 6. Prompt: complicated

“I love you,” Cosima whispers. She hates that she sounds so desperate, so broken and small. 

When Delphine doesn’t say it back immediately, Cosima breaks a little more. It hurts so much. She doesn’t want to cry in front of Delphine. The tears come nevertheless, and she leans against the wall for support. 

Finally Delphine says something. “It’s complicated.”

As always, her accent is both sexy and cute, and Cosima shivers a little. Cosima looks up to Delphine, the distance between them in the small hallway stretching endlessly. All she wants to do is hold on. 

“The understatement of the century,” Cosima snorts. She tries to appear tough, squaring her shoulders and pushing herself off the wall. “Was there ever a time when it wasn’t complicated between us?”

“No, I suppose not,” Delphine agrees. Anything else would’ve been a lie. “But still…”

“Yeah, I know.” With her sleeve, Cosima wipes at her tears. She steps over to Delphine, pressing forward until she has her backed up against the wall. “But I say fuck ‘complicated’,” she declares, and gets up on her tiptoes. 

Delphine’s body tenses against hers, pain and doubt in her eyes. So Cosima just closes her eyes, tilts her head, and kisses her. Everything falls away, forgotten for the moment. Cosima’s stomach does somersaults when Delphine kisses her back.

It only lasts seconds. Then Delphine pushes her away gently. “I’m sorry, Cosima,” Is all she says before she disappears around the corner and down the stairs.

The End


End file.
